Libérame
by Omore
Summary: Kyouya creyó que el cuerpo se le licuaba y volvía a reconstruirse, partícula a partícula, con cada brizna de aliento que Cavallone le insuflaba. Entonces lo vio. Y la luz cegadora de la comprensión abrasó su mente. 4YL D18. D/s. Asfixia erótica.


**N/a:** por los temas que se tratan (la asfixia erótica por beso, concretamente), este fic puede no ser apto para ciertas mentes. Conste que no hablo de sensibilidad, sino de tolerancia. Atención al rating y las advertencias, por favor, que no quiero líos.

Si has decidido seguir leyendo, entraré un poco en materia. La asfixia erótica por beso es, a mi conocimiento, la forma más "light" de asfixia erótica. resumiendo, se basa en que, a través del beso, el dominante administre al sumiso durante el coito el aire de sus propios pulmones. Lógicamente ese aire contiene una mayor carga de dióxido de carbono, lo que durante una práctica prolongada causa una sensación ligera de asfixia erótica.

Hace poquito leí sobre este tipo de práctica y me pareció precioso. Inmediatamente pensé en pasarlo a un **D18**, por razones que me resultan más que obvias x) En fin, a ver cómo cuaja la cosa.

Como detalle, he decidido aplicar un recurso narrativo que me ha llamado mucho la atención de otro fic. Si queréis leerlo, es _"Confía en la lluvia"_ de **Cehache**; un **S80** maravilloso de una autora sublime.

**BGM**: Birdy; "_Shelter"_ (original por The XX)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn **©Akira Amano**

* * *

><p><em>I still want to drown whenever you leave<em>  
><em>Please, teach me gently how to breathe<em>  
><strong>The XX:<strong> "Shelter"

Era difícil precisar el momento exacto en que Hibari Kyouya había accedido a hacer _aquello_. Desde luego no fue cuando Cavallone tocó la hondonada detrás de su oreja, lanzándole esa mirada tan seria y madura que se veía cada vez más frecuentemente en sus ojos. Ni tampoco cuando comenzó a viajarle el torso a besos, haciendo vibrar contra su epidermis esos _"dai, vi piacerà"_ cuyo significado conocía demasiado bien (no en vano llevaba algo más de dos años cayendo rendido ante ellos, desde que cumpliera la mayoría de edad). Y definitivamente tampoco cuando, con mucha suavidad, el hijo de puta mordió la franja de piel que la _yukata_ medio abierta dejaba expuesta en su bajo vientre antes de mirarle con _esa_ expresión y meterse en la boca su po… _oh_.

De acuerdo, pensó un risueño Dino mientras introducía un dedo empapado en lubricante en el ano de _su pareja_; tal vez sus métodos no eran los más ortodoxos, pero desde luego sí los más entretenidos. Y funcionaban.

—**¿Entonces, quieres probar?** —las caderas se le movían solas, embistiendo suavemente la cara interna del muslo del moreno. Un segundo dígito se unió al primero en el camino hacia la próstata, donde fueron recibidos con un gemido ahogado. Cavallone rió por lo bajo, sabiendo que tenía las de ganar. Retirando un ondulado mechón rubio de su frente, se inclinó un poco más para ronronearle al oído—. **Di...**

—**Me la pienso cobrar, **_**Haneuma**_—espetó Hibari, elevando las caderas para que aquellos dedos continuaran torturándole. Dino se incorporó para observar, esbozando una atractiva sonrisa predadora, cómo su espina dorsal se curvaba lentamente al retirarlos y la brusca exhalación que se le escapó al japonés cuando volvieron a penetrarle de golpe.

—**Sí, por favor**—replicó con sorna.

Poco le importó la mirada de odio que recibió en respuesta a su burla. Estaba más ocupado bajándose los calzoncillos, aplicando una generosa cantidad de (_"¡ayjoder, qué frío está!"_) lubricante en su miembro y enterrándose en Hibari de a una y hasta el fondo. Hacía tiempo que decidieran omitir el paso del preservativo.

Recibió un golpe seco en el costado que le hizo volver a sonreír. Sabía que no le había dolido, pero a Kyouya le jodía que "_no me avises, Cavallone; es una falta de respeto"_. Los iris grisáceos del joven le miraban como si estuviesen acuchillándole. Se rió y decidió obsequiarle con unas cuantas acometidas superficiales, rápidas, casi insípidas.

Kyouya le mordió el hombro, arrastrando los caninos por la piel con suficiente saña como para sacarle algo de sangre. Dino le apretó aún más fuerte la cintura.

Hacía tiempo que habían concluido que la causa de su tosco masoquismo no era el dolor en sí. No era por el morbo de herirse, ni por hematofilia (bueno; tal vez sí en el caso de Kyouya); ni siquiera por un juego de poder. Se trataba, lisa y llanamente, de que en su relación las casillas de amor y dolor caían en el mismo lado del tablero.

**—Vamos, Kyouya** —gimió travieso en su oído, con esa sonrisa torcida que nadie más que Hibari vería fuera o dentro de las paredes de aquel _washitsu_. Por la cuenta que le traía—. **No me digas que vamos a empezar esto así.**

—**Sigue riéndote de mí y te morderé has...**

Dino aprovechó la vocal para besarle con rudeza, succionando su lengua de una forma que les hizo pensar en una felación en miniatura. Al menos a Hibari. El italiano se preguntaba cómo no se le había podido ocurrir antes.

—**...¿hasta la muerte?** —completó el capo, lamiendo sutilmente el labio inferior del otro—. **Lo estoy deseando. Quiero que seas lo último que vea antes de morir, Kyouya.**

Su voz, como cada vez que se lo decía, sonó tan sincera que Hibari no pudo evitar rezongar un "estúpido potro". Dino sonrió e inició una lenta cadencia destinada a ablandar a su hosco ex alumno, ingresando despacio y profundamente en su interior hasta que le convirtió en una masa de fuego sólido entre sus manos. Sólo entonces realizó la primera tentativa a lo que se habían propuesto.

Le besó.  
>Y Kyouya detuvo por reflejo la mano que se acercaba para tapar su nariz.<br>Se lo esperaba.

—**Amor...** —dijo Dino en un arrullo, y el otro le clavó sus uñas romas en el dorso de la diestra. Dos años y no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ese apelativo—. **Sólo una vez, ¿vale? Si no te gusta, te soltaré y no tendrás que hacerlo más** —esos ojos castaños y cálidos, esa mirada comprensiva...—. **Te lo prometo.**

Dino redujo la vibrante penetración a un leve balanceo y esperó, paciente, hasta que Kyouya le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia y le soltó la mano.

—**Una vez** —repitió el joven—. **Si te pego, paras. Y te morderé hasta la muerte.**

Una risa baja tembló en la garganta de Cavallone.

**—Te lo he dicho...** —en esa ocasión su sonrisa fue dulce—,** lo estoy deseando.**

Entonces sí, Kyouya permitió que Dino le bloqueara las vías respiratorias con su boca y sus dedos pinzados. A pesar de que los labios y la lengua de Cavallone acariciaban los suyos con ternura sintió una inmediata claustrofobia.  
>Aun siendo (a su escaso juicio) un reto, depender de aquel modo de alguien...<p>

Se agitó ligeramente. Dino le acarició la mejilla y murmuró contra sus dientes apretados un "tranquilo" que no terminó de relajarle.

_"Aguanta un poco, pequeño"_, dijo el italiano para sus adentros. Se mantuvo así durante unos segundos, calibrando el radio de acción que podía llegar a tener en tan forzada postura, hasta que al fin recordó que el único modo de aprender a hacer algo es haciéndolo. Dejó a Kyouya tomar una última bocanada de aire antes de dedicarse de lleno a la tarea de embestirle en ondulaciones casi líquidas de su cuerpo.

** —Te quiero**—le recordó, y cerró los ojos porque sabía que Kyouya se sentía mortificado y vulnerable.

La primera vez que Cavallone respiró por él fue extraño. Hibari sintió a la perfección cómo se le vaciaban los pulmones y quedaba hecho algo espantosamente parecido a un saco hueco.  
>Ese fue el peor momento. Después, el aliento espeso y almibarado de Dino llenó todo el espacio, y la intensa presión que el glande de él ejercía sobre su próstata le dejó la mente en blanco.<p>

Notaba que se adormecía, y a la vez que los sentidos se le agudizaban... no, no era eso. Las sensaciones eran más difusas, pero más penetrantes, como una nube; más caleidoscópicas, más ligeras, más audaces... todo más, mucho más. Y Dino estaba ahí. En su boca. En sus brazos. Deslizándose por su torso. Aliviando su polla rígida con una habilidad loable. Atravesándole con su propia erección por dentro.

_"Más"._

No podía olerle. El olfato era el único sentido que se veía privado de su presencia, y lo prefería. Por mucho que a medida que aumentaba el dióxido de carbono en su torrente sanguíneo la cabeza se le fuera volando, agradecía tener aquel rincón sagrado para él.

Sobre ese remolino de sensaciones, la que primaba era la necesidad vital de que Cavallone no se alejara. Que no parara. Le gustaba demasiado lo que le estaba haciendo.  
>Por eso cuando Dino se apartó de él, liberando la tenaza sobre su nariz, Kyouya le sorprendió emitiendo un inefable ruidito e incorporándose sin usar las manos para unir de nuevo sus labios. Los grandes ojos color avellana del capo se abrieron desmesuradamente por un instante.<p>

** —Kyouya, ¿seguro...?**

Empujar la cabeza de Cavallone en su dirección era la única forma no verbal de la que disponía para que volviese a besarle. El poco aliento que le quedaba amenazó con salir y abrir paso al aire limpio, y el japonés creyó ver sobre la oscuridad sedosa que se cernía sobre él un finísimo haz blanco.

Dino posó su sonrisa de triunfo sobre los labios de _su amante_y volvió a taparle la nariz con delicadeza. No satisfizo su necesidad de oxígeno de inmediato, no. Antes se aseguró de que no le quedaba nada, absolutamente nada, vaciándole de aire y apretando durante algunos cruciales segundos, cuidadosamente, su garganta.

Kyouya se sintió flotar. Creyó que el cuerpo se le ablandaba, licuándose despacio y volviendo a reconstruirse, partícula a partícula, con cada nimia brizna de aliento que Cavallone le insuflaba. Luces tenues bailaron tras sus párpados cerrados (¿o estaban abiertos?), destellando más intensamente cada vez que Dino se fusionaba con todo su ser. La mano del rubio se deslizó por su miembro y Kyouya no supo definir la frontera que dividía sus pieles. Las pestañas del japonés temblaron. Podría jurar que sus cuerpos brillaban... que todo brillaba, porque Dino estaba por todas partes. Era como el cielo. Era como... _Dios_.  
>Y entonces lo vio.<p>

Fue como si hubiera salido de su cuerpo, espectador y a la vez partícipe de la escena. La espalda tatuada de Cavallone ocultaba parcialmente su propio torso; los músculos contrayéndose y los huesos de su tórax sobresaliendo discretos cada vez que respiraba por los dos. Un mechón de pelo rubio confundiéndose y brillando entre hebras negras. Sus propias manos correr como blancas arañas por esa espalda, sus piernas dobladas apretadas contra los flancos del _Haneuma_, espoleándole para que fuese más rápido, y más fuerte, y más hondo y _¡ohDiosDinonopares!_

Ya no eran Dino y Kyouya haciendo el a... teniendo sexo. Ya no eran dos cuerpos separados por organismos independientes. Compartían una misma fuente de vida; la sangre que Kyouya había robado a Dino alimentaba su sistema, y la propia era oxigenada por el aire que Cavallone le traspasaba. Eran un circuito cerrado, autosuficiente... _perfecto_.

La luz cegadora de la comprensión abrasó su mente. Dino era la parte que siempre había faltado sin nunca ser extrañada. Le necesitaba para estar completo, del mismo modo en que las nubes necesitan un cielo a través del cual moverse. Por sí mismo nunca podría ser totalmente libre... al menos, no en la forma en que él concebía la libertad.

Justo al llegar al éxtasis estalló en el corazón de Kyouya una profunda veta de terror inexplorada.

Dino escuchó la agonía en su grito y eso le detuvo en seco, aún con las paredes internas de Kyouya pulsando y comprimiendo casi dolorosamente su erección insatisfecha. Se inquietó al sentirle forcejear entre sus brazos; luchar por zafarse, todavía gimiendo, de su amparo, con una energía digna de mejor causa. El italiano tuvo que encajar varios puñetazos y mordiscos antes de poder asegurar su agarre en torno a él, acunándole contra su pecho como a un infante con pesadillas.

—**Kyouya **—le llamó suavemente, tratando de hacerle volver de su violento paroxismo—. **Eh, ¿qué te pasa?**

El pecho de _su niño _subía y bajaba enloquecido contra el suyo, como si tratara de recuperar las inspiraciones perdidas o estuviese sufriendo una crisis nerviosa brutal. Dino enredó los dedos en sus lisos cabellos y besó con dulzura la línea imaginaria entre su sien y su mandíbula.

** —Shh, tranquilo... tranquilo...**

Aunque su posición impedía a Kyouya verle la cara, el capo se asustó seriamente cuando algo cálido y húmedo cayó sobre el morro del caballo tatuado en su brazo.  
>Una... ¿lágrima?<br>Dino tragó saliva y tomó el rostro de Kyouya entre sus manos. Pese a tener los ojos algo aguados, su expresión era una síntesis de horror, frustración, furia y desconfianza que le rompió el corazón.

—_**Senti, amore...**_—murmuró a garganta partida—. **Kyouya, cálmate. Estoy aquí...**

Fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Sus palabras arrancaron al chico un quejido desgarrado y lastimero, de tigre herido, y volvió a removerse buscando liberarse de su contacto. Sin embargo, parecía haberse quedado momentáneamente sin fuerzas, y a Dino no le costó deslizar los brazos por su espalda y estrecharle aún más cerca. Seguía dentro de él, aunque la excitación había quedado perdida y olvidada hacía rato. Sólo podía pensar en que de repente Kyouya parecía tan pequeño...

Despreciando su propia debilidad, Kyouya sólo pudo rendirse al influjo de esa voz familiar que le susurraba dulces brujerías en italiano al oído; sentirlas pasearse por su piel e infiltrarse por cada poro, causando una revolución en sus bullentes hormonas. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba temblando y apretando las piernas y suspirando contra su propio paladar y deseando nuevamente la polla dura de Cavallone golpearle dentro como un férreo picaporte. Y el ansia de plenitud la cual, ahora que le era conocida, no quería abandonar. Clavó los dedos pálidos en los glúteos del otro, empujándole contra sí.

—**Libérame** —jadeó en su oído. Dino no comprendió, pero gimió cuando Kyouya sacudió las caderas y le mordió la boca—. **Dámelo otra vez.**

Y cruzaron una mirada de algún tipo de emoción cruda, intensa y contenida. Y Dino agachó la cabeza para rozar sus labios con un apasionado susurro (_"ti amo"_).Y Kyouya los entreabrió para respirar su aire. Y Dino creyó que, en su vehemencia, lo que aspiraba Kyouya era su alma.  
>Y después se hicieron uno.<p>

_Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis._  
>"Libera me".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>**Traducciones**

_-"I still want to drown whenever you leave/Please, teach me gently how to breathe"_: Aún quiero ahogarme cada vez que te vas. Por favor, enséñame dulcemente cómo respirar.  
><em>-"Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis".<em> Dales, Señor, el descanso eterno, y brille ante sus ojos la luz perpetua.  
><em>-"Dai, vi piacerà".<em> Vamos, lo disfrutarás.  
>-<em>"Senti, amore".<em>Escucha, amor.

Una cosa os voy a pedir: si dejáis review, nada de "¡uuuh, qué fic más perver! ¡Conti!" porque:  
>a) no va a haber conti.<br>b) NO es perver. De hecho, creo que es lo más romántico que he escrito en mi puta vida. Si la unión absoluta que describo es perver, aquí hay un grave problema de gramática.

Y por favor, por favor, que los comentarios tengan algo de sustancia. En otros fics no me importa, pero éste es muy especial para mí. Dejando aparte que es probablemente lo más profundo y bonito que ha salido de mi cabeza en años, creo su temática merece un reconocimiento.

**E.**


End file.
